Bob Miller (TV Series)
Bob Miller is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is the husband to Natalie. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Bob's life before the outbreak began except that he had a wife, Natalie Miller, and had many children and grandchildren. Whether or not any of them survived the outbreak or are living in Alexandria remains to be seen. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Bob is seen sitting on his porch with his wife and they meet Carl and Judith Grimes as they are on a walk. He later witnesses the confrontation between Aiden Monroe and Glenn Rhee at the town gates. "Forget" Bob is seen at Deanna Monroe's party with Natalie. He spends his time socializing with the new arrivals and other residents. He, like the rest of the partygoers, are stunned by newcomer Sasha Williams' outburst. "Try" Bob is sitting on his porch steps with his wife as he chats with Stacy. When he hears the commotion going on in the streets, he and his wife race to the scene, where he witnesses the fight between Pete Anderson and Rick Grimes, and then listens on as Rick gives his speech to Deanna and the rest of the townspeople before he is knocked out by Michonne. "Conquer" Bob is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate after the brawl in the streets the day before. He also witnesses the murder of Deanna's husband, Reg, and the execution of Pete, both of which horrifies him and his wife. Season 6 "First Time Again" Bob is present at the meeting with his wife in Deanna's house regarding Rick's plan on what to do with the walkers at the quarry. "Now" Bob is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls and mourning the loss of his wife, who was killed in the attack by the Wolves. He appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. "Heads Up" Bob attends Father Gabriel's prayer circle with Kent, Barbara, and several other Alexandrians. He also witnesses Enid and Glenn Rhee's green balloons floating in the sky, just before the wall is brought down by the collapsing church steeple. "No Way Out" Bob took shelter in Father Gabriel's church with Tobin, Anna and several other residents. He listens to Gabriel's speech about having courage to save Alexandria from the herd. Season 7 "Service" Bob is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Hearts Still Beating" Bob is among the townspeople to witness Spencer and Negan play pool and the former's death at the hands of Negan. After Rosita attempts to shoot Negan but hits Lucille instead, Bob is horrified as Arat guns down Olivia on his command to kill a resident. Season 8 "Mercy" Bob appears in Carl's dream sequence as he prepares for a festival outside in the streets of Alexandria. "How It's Gotta Be" Bob is outside with Tobin, Scott, Rosita, and Daryl when the Saviors arrive at Alexandria. After the attack on Alexandria, it is revealed Bob is among the residents to escape into the sewers in time. "Honor" Bob appears in Carl's dream sequence as Rick and Judith walk around Alexandria. In the present, Bob remains in the sewers with the other Alexandrians as the Saviors' grenades continue to blow apart Alexandria above them. After the explosions subside and the remaining Saviors leave, Bob and the others prepare to head to the Hilltop for refuge. "Dead or Alive Or" Although unseen, Bob travels through the woods and swamp to the Hilltop Colony with surviving Alexandrians and is welcomed into the community with open arms. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Bob took refuge within the mansion during the fight. He is later seen asleep with the other residents and refugees. In the aftermath with the tainted weapon victims turning and attacking others, Bob however manages to survive the attack. "Wrath" Although unseen, Bob escapes the Hilltop with the other residents and refugees as the Savior approach the town. He and the other survivors flee into the woods to safety while Tara, Alden, and the other Savior defectors stay behind to fight off the attacking Saviors. Later, he returns to the Hilltop and celebrates with the other survivors before eventually making his way back home with the other Alexandrians. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bob has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances Trivia *Bob is one of the few background characters to appear in four consecutive seasons, and is one such character who has not yet spoken. *Bob is present in the Spencer/Olivia death scene in "Hearts Still Beating", but is missing, along with two other extras, as soon as Olivia is killed. *Despite being seen fleeing to the sewers in "How It's Gotta Be", Bob Miller was not seen with the rest of the Alexandrians in "Dead or Alive Or". The reasoning for this is because the terrain of the woods was not safe for Curtis Jackson's age so he was unable to film for the episode. However, he is still considered to be alive. :*For the same reasons, Curtis Jackson did not film for "Wrath" due to the nature of the scene involving running through the woods. *As of Wrath, Bob is one of the longest surviving members of Alexandria following Aaron, Enid, Barbara and Scott. Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Religious Category:Alive Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Hilltop Colony